polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Kudrow
Lisa Valerie Kudrow-Stern (ur. 30 lipca 1963 w Encino w stanie Kalifornia) – amerykańska aktorka filmowa i telewizyjna. Życiorys Za namową Jona Lovitza, przyjaciela z dzieciństwa jej brata, rozpoczęła karierę komediantki, udzielając się w kalifornijskim teatrze komedii The Groundlings, którego członkami byli także Will Farrell i Julia Sweeney. Następnie wstąpiła do teatru improwizowanego Unexpected Company, wraz z reżyserem Timem Hillmanem oraz komikiem Conanem O’Brienem. Była również jedynym żeńskim stałym członkiem teatru Transformers Comedy Troupe. W 1989 roku, po mało istotnych rolach w trzech filmach fabularnych, wystąpiła gościnnie jako Emily w sitcomie stacji NBC Zdrówko (Cheers). Próbowała dostać się do Saturday Night Live, lecz rolę otrzymała ostatecznie jej partnerka z The Groundlings, Julia Sweeney. Jako Kathy Fleisher wystąpiła w trzech odcinkach pierwszego sezonu sitcomu stacji CBS Bob (1993), którego gwiazdorem był Bob Newhart. Zanim zrewolucjonizowała telewizję swoją rolą w Przyjaciołach, wystąpiła w dwóch pilotażowych odcinkach seriali telewizyjnych: Just Temporary stacji NBC (1989) oraz Close Encounters CBS-u (1990). Została wytypowana do roli Roz Doyle w sitcomie NBC Frasier, lecz ostatecznie, podczas kręcenia pilota serialu, do tej roli zaangażowano aktorkę Peri Gilpin. Jeden z członków ekipy realizacyjnej Frasiera pracował następnie przy Przyjaciołach i zasugerował Lisie, by pojawiła się na castingu do serialu. Jej pierwszą stale powracającą rolą była postać ekscentrycznej kelnerki Ursuli Buffay w serialu komediowym NBC Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You, 1992–1995). Postać wystąpiła następnie w serialu Przyjaciele (Friends) jako siostra-bliźniaczka Phoebe. Dzięki tej roli, od 1994 do 2004 roku na antenie NBC Lisa wcielała się w postać Phoebe Buffay. Kreacja uczyniła z niej gwiazdę telewizji i przyniosła w 1998 roku nagrodę Emmy Award dla "najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej w serialu komediowym" oraz uprzednio dwie nominacje w tej kategorii. Kudrow była pierwszą aktorką wśród obsady serialu, która zdobyła nagrodę Emmy, a także uzyskała najwięcej wyróżnień – sześć nominacji. Według Księgi rekordów Guinnessa (2005), Lisa oraz Jennifer Aniston i Courteney Cox zostały najlepiej opłacanymi aktorkami telewizyjnymi, zarabiając milion dolarów za jeden odcinek dziesiątego sezonu Przyjaciół. Wystąpiła w dobrze przyjętych komediowych filmach kinowych: jako Michele Weinberger w Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, 1997), jako Laura MacNamara w Depresji gangstera (Analyze This, 1999), w jej sequelu Nawrót depresji gangstera (Analyze That, 2002) jako Laura Sobel, a także w roli Maddy w filmie Gorąca linia (Hanging Up, 2000). Inne komedie z udziałem Lisy to Marci X (2003; porażka artystyczno-komercyjna), w której wystąpiła w roli tytułowej, oraz dwa docenione przez krytykę filmy o tematyce LGBT wyreżyserowane przez Dona Roosa: Wojna płci (The Opposite of Sex, 1998) i Szczęśliwe zakończenia (Happy Endings, 2005). Za rolę Lucii De Lury w Wojnie płci była w 1999 roku nominowana do nagrody American Comedy Award w kategorii "najzabawniejsza aktorka drugoplanowa w filmie kinowym". Wcieliła się także w postać Sharon Holmes w dramacie biograficznym Wonderland (2003), snującym historię życia Johna Holmesa (1944–1988), amerykańskiego aktora filmów pornograficznych. W 2007 roku wystąpiła w jednej z głównych ról w filmie Błękitek (Kabluey). Współpracowała z takimi artystami, jak Meg Ryan, Diane Keaton, Christina Ricci, Walter Matthau, Robert De Niro czy Billy Crystal. Jest także aktorką dubbingową. W 2005 roku, po zakończeniu emisji Przyjaciół, sukcesywnie kontynuowała pracę na szklanym ekranie, wcielając się w postać Valerie Cherish w serialu HBO Wielki powrót (The Comeback). Serial uplasował się na siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym miejscu zestawienia "klasyków współczesnej telewizji" według magazynu Entertainment Weekly. To samo czasopismo umieściło produkcję na liście dziesięciu najlepszych seriali telewizyjnych dekady 2000−2009. Kudrow była współtwórczynią serialu, współscenarzystką oraz producentką wykonawczą. Za swoją rolę w Wielkim powrocie była nominowana do Emmy Award jako najlepsza aktorka w serialu komediowym. Od 2008 Kudrow występuje jako Fiona Wallice w serialu internetowym Web Therapy. Serial zdobył nagrody i wyróżnienia na takich galach, jak Webby Awards, Banff World Media Festival i Streamy Awards. W latach 2011−2013, przez trzy sezony, telewizyjny odpowiednik Web Therapy emitowała stacja Showtime. Życie osobiste Zanim przeniosła się do Nowego Jorku, spotykała się z Conanem O’Brienem. Od 27 maja 1995 roku jest żoną Michaela Sterna, francuskiego twórcy reklam. Lisa i Michael mają syna, Juliana Murraya (ur. 1998), i mieszkają nieopodal Beverly Hills w stanie Kalifornia. Ciąża Lisy została wykorzystana w wątku porodu Phoebe w Przyjaciołach. Aktorka mówi biegle po francusku. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańskie aktorki